Summer Love
by Spuffy
Summary: Buffy's uncle is the directer at a summer camp. Where Buffy and her cousin Faith are counselors, along with Willow, Xander, Cordy, Oz, Angel and the new guy, Spike. The camp is for teens 13-15. Total BS!
1. Back at Camp

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***************************  
  
Buffy Summers took one last look around her room. She had everything that she needed. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 11am; she still had an hour before they needed to leave for the airport. This would be the fourth year in a row that Buffy would be a counselor at her uncle Giles's Summer Camp in Quebec. Buffy's cousin Faith was also a counselor along with Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordellia, and Angel. Parker used to be a counselor, but he wasn't coming back this year. The camp was from July 1st to August 20th. Each counselor had 4 teens in his or her cabin. It was a really long camp, but everyone always loved it. Some teens came back every year and some others were new.  
  
"Buffy" Buffy's mom called up the stairs.  
  
"Ya, mom?" Buffy called back as she ran down the stairs to find her mom.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Giles he said that Faith will pick you up at the airport when you arrive" Joyce said.  
  
"Okay, thanks mom" Buffy replied.  
  
"We should probably leave for the airport soon. It doesn't hurt to be early," Joyce said.  
  
"Sure, just let me go and get my suitcase from my room" Buffy replied.  
  
**************************************  
  
"BYE BUFFY" Joyce called as Buffy walked out of site and onto the plane.  
  
'Great another boring summer with out her' Joyce thought to herself. Buffy was her only daughter and Joyce got lonely during the summer when Buffy was at camp.  
  
Buffy put her carry-on under her seat and buckled up her seat belt. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to be back at the camp. It was her favorite part of the year.  
  
The headphones were soon handed out and Buffy listened to music until the movie came on. The movie was Miss Congeniality. And before she knew it she was being asked:  
  
"Miss, would you like chicken or beef?" one of the flight attendants asked as she was handing out dinner.  
  
"Um, I'll have chicken, please" Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy thought that the chicken was pretty good or as good as plane food could get. And then it wasn't long after that that the plane was landing and Buffy got off the plane.  
  
"BUFFY" Faith called as Buffy got off the plane.  
  
"FAITH" Buffy called back. Buffy dropped her bags to give Faith a hug.  
  
"I really missed you B" Faith said.  
  
"Ya, I missed you, too" Buffy replied.  
  
"Here let me help you with your bags so we can get the hell out of here" Faith said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. The plane smell isn't really for me" Buffy replied and both girls laughed on their way outside to Faith's car.  
  
"So tell me B, is there a guy in your life now?" Faith asked as they speed down the highway.  
  
"No" Buffy replied.  
  
"Come on. I mean when's the last time you had a boyfriend?" Faith asked.  
  
"I don't remember" Buffy replied.  
  
"See it's been that long. You don't even remember" Faith replied.  
  
"Well it's not that I can't get a boyfriend. It's that I haven't met the right guy yet," Buffy said.  
  
"B you're talking like a virgin" Faith replied.  
  
"I am a virgin" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh my god you mean to tell me that you still haven't done 'it'?" Faith asked.  
  
"No I haven't" Buffy replied.  
  
"You don't know what you're missing" Faith said.  
  
"I'm sure I don't" Buffy said with a laugh.  
  
The rest of the ride was filled with meaningless conversations, jokes and stories.  
  
"Here we are" Faith said as they pulled into the camp parking lot.  
  
"God it's great to be back" Buffy said as she climbed out of the car.  
  
"My dad is gone for the night, but he'll be back in the morning before the other counselors arrive" Faith said.  
  
Buffy didn't reply. It was dark now and at the camp it was tradition to go skinny-dipping. Buffy just took off running down towards the lake. Taking off her clothes as she went and by the time she got to the end of the dock she was naked and she dove right in.  
  
Buffy was soon followed by Faith. They spent a while splashing around in the water, until they had had enough and they climbed out. Rapping themselves in a towel from the boathouse they picked up their clothes and went to get Buffy's bag from the car. So that Buffy could unpack.  
  
"God, B how much stuff did you bring" Faith said as she brought the last of Buffy's bags into the cabin.  
  
"What can I say? I love clothes," Buffy said.  
  
"And make up" Faith added.  
  
"And shoes" Buffy added.  
  
"And magazines" Faith added.  
  
"And guys" Buffy added.  
  
Buffy and Faith both broke out in a fit of giggles.  
  
"I really love this place," Buffy said as she looked around to cabin.  
  
"I know, me too" Faith replied.  
  
"So what time are the others arriving tomorrow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I think around 12 or 1" Faith replied.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy and Faith stayed up like all night talking about everything and anything.  
  
"Umph" was the noise that came out of Faith when Buffy jumped on Faith's bed the next morning.  
  
"Mornin' "Buffy said cheerfully.  
  
"Unm"Faith moaned.  
  
"I going to take a shower" Buffy said.  
  
"What time is it?" Faith asked quietly.  
  
"7:30" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh god" Faith replied as she rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
Buffy hummed as she skipped down the path to the showers.  
  
Buffy could see across the small lake to the guy's cabins. Every year it was a huge game to see who could play the biggest prank on the others cabins, without Giles finding out. Buffy had some great ideas of what they could do this year.  
  
Buffy had finally reached the showers and she went into one of the stalls. She let the warm water run down her body. She washed her hair and body, then climbed out.  
  
It was 9am when Buffy got back up to the cabins. Faith wasn't there so Buffy wandered down to the cafeteria and found Faith having breakfast.  
  
"So what's on the menu this morning?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well since the cook doesn't get here until the day that the campers come, we're having cheerios" Faith replied.  
  
"Okley Dokley" Buffy replied as she took a seat beside Faith and poured herself a bowl.  
  
Breakfast passed by without conversation and before they knew it Giles was there and then the other counselors were arriving.  
  
"I suppose you all know where to put your things" Giles said Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordy and Angel all filed off the airport transport bus that had picked them all up at the airport.  
  
"WILLOW"  
  
"BUFFY"  
  
Buffy and Willow ran to each other for a hug. It soon became a group hug as everyone joined in. This was the only time of the year that Oz ever smiled, usually he was emotionless.  
  
"God, it's so great to see you all again" Buffy said.  
  
"I know, it's been way too long," Cordy said.  
  
"Hi Giles" Willow said when she saw him standing off to the side.  
  
"G man" Xander called.  
  
"Xander how many time do I have to tell you not to call me that" Giles replied.  
  
"I don't think he'll ever stop" Angel said.  
  
The guys shook Giles's hand, while the girls gave him a hug.  
  
"I want you all to be in the cafeteria by 8:00 tomorrow morning" Giles announced.  
  
Everyone took their bags to their cabins and got settled in. They were all up until wee hours of the morning. They all had so much catching up to do.  
  
******************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
I really want to know what you all think of my new story.  
  
-Spuffy 


	2. Mackenzie's Death

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**********************************  
  
Buffy was the first one in the cafeteria the next morning. Since the cook still hadn't arrived it was cheerios for breakfast again. It wasn't long before everyone else was in the cafeteria too.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is here, I have a few announcements to make" Giles said as he stood up. Everyone stopped talking and moving.  
  
"First of all, as you already know Parker won't be coming back this year, so there will be a new male counselor and he should be arriving around noon today. Please make him feel welcome," Giles said.  
  
"What's his name?" Willow asked.  
  
"William" Giles replied.  
  
"What's the second of all?" Xander asked.  
  
"Second of all what?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, you said first of all......blah blah blah. Then what's the second of all?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. 'Second of all' here are the new cabin assignments for this year. A lot of the same campers are coming back this year, but there are a few new ones" Giles said as he handed out the cabin assignments.  
  
"The campers will be arriving at three o'clock tomorrow. Please be ready for them," Giles said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
CABIN ASSIGNEMENTS  
  
Buffy Summers: Summer Smith, Brooke Barry, Carlie Feige, Bridget Cooper  
  
Faith Giles: Britney Kline, Katie Dyke, Kayla Dyke, Grace Carlson  
  
Willow Rosenberg: Amy Johnson, Alexis Parlor, Melanie Whitmen, Cara March  
  
Cordellia Chase: Kendra Sidman, Ashley Mclean, Paige Careau, Alexandra Durlen  
  
Xander Harris: Garrett Philpipe, Jeremy Sanders, Mike Wilson, Mark Prinz  
  
Oz Osborn: Colby Markson, Dylan Shoolam, Andrew Freeman, Bryson Frankford  
  
Angel O'conner: Mackenzie Eavangle, Kyle Siamth, Benjamin Goulden, Dave Hanugan  
  
William LeChance: Matt Rangean, Brody Masing, Brad Eavethe, Jamie Oulance  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A while later the girls were all gathered in Willow's cabin.  
  
"So I wonder what this William guy is going to be like?" Cordy said.  
  
"He better be hott. I mean it's about time we have some fresh meat around here" Faith replied.  
  
"Hey you guys I think I'm going to go for a walk," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Do you want me to come with?" Willow asked.  
  
"No it's okay" Buffy replied as she walked out of the room.  
  
It was eleven thirty and the sun was high in the sky. Buffy walked once around the lake and then for some reason she ended up in the camp parking lot.  
  
'WOW' Buffy thought as she saw the hottest guy ever.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know what cabin I'm in?" William asked. 'God she's beautiful' he thought.  
  
"Are you William?" Buffy asked. 'Look at those blue eyes' she thought.  
  
"Ya, but call me Spike" Spike replied.  
  
"Well then, Spike, I believe you're in cabin 8" Buffy replied.  
  
"Thanks" Spike replied "And what might I ask is your name?" Spike asked.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy Summers" Buffy replied.  
  
"Do you want some help with your things? I could show you where your cabin is" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can think of one thing that I could use your help with" Spike replied with a smirk.  
  
"What's tha....." Buffy started to say, but stopped when she realized what he meant. Buffy blushed.  
  
"I mean, I would love your help" Spike said.  
  
Buffy helped Spike carry his bags to his cabin.  
  
"So where are you from?" Buffy asked.  
  
"England" Spike replied "What about you?" he asked.  
  
"California" Buffy replied.  
  
"Have you been a counselor here for a long time?" Spike asked.  
  
"A few years" Buffy replied "Giles is my uncle"  
  
"Oh" Spike said.  
  
They heard the door open and they both looked up.  
  
"Good William you're here and Buffy you know that you're not aloud to be in the boys cabins" Giles said.  
  
"Sorry Giles, I was just helping Spike with his stuff" Buffy was careful not to say his 'things' again.  
  
"I appreciate you helping him, but still you know the rules" Giles replied.  
  
"Sorry, I'll leave" Buffy said as she got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Bye, Luv" Spike said.  
  
"Bye" Buffy replied.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Oh my god" Willow cried as Buffy finished telling them about Spike.  
  
"I know, he's ssssssssooooooooooo cute" Buffy said.  
  
"And my dad caught you in his cabin?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"He has the bluest eyes ever," Buffy said.  
  
"It looks like the virgin might not be a virgin at the end of this summer" Cordy said.  
  
"CORDY" Buffy yelled.  
  
All four girls burst out laughing.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Willow called. Giles opened the door.  
  
"Buffy I need to talk to you" Giles said. He seemed really upset.  
  
"Sure" Buffy said as she followed him out of the room.  
  
"Giles, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, there was an accident" Giles said.  
  
The breath got caught in Buffy's throat.  
  
"What happened? Is everyone okay? Who was in the accident?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It was your friend, Mackenzie" Giles said.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said "Is she okay? I have to go home and see her"  
  
"You can't" Giles replied.  
  
"She needs me. I have to go home, to be with her," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, she was in a car with her boyfriend, they got hit on an over pass. The car was knocked onto the highway. A car on the highway hit them head on" Giles said.  
  
"But she's okay right?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Giles didn't replied.  
  
"BUT SHE OKAY RIGHT?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"She lost too much blood" Giles replied "I'm sorry Buffy, but she didn't make it"  
  
Buffy replied reply she ran away. She ran until she didn't think her legs could take her any further. She sat on the edge of the lake with her feet in the water.  
  
She couldn't breath; it felt like there was a knife in her stomach. Kenzie was gone. It couldn't be true. Giles was lying. He was playing some horribly unfunny trick.  
  
"Buffy" Spike called.  
  
"Hi" Buffy replied.  
  
"Can I join you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure" Buffy replied.  
  
"I heard about what happen and I'm really sorry" Spike said.  
  
Buffy didn't know why but when she saw Spike things didn't seem as bad.  
  
"I don't know if it helps or not, but I lose my best friend was I was little" Spike said.  
  
"Ya, it does help to know that there are other people out there that this has happen to" Buffy replied "What happen to your friend?" she asked.  
  
"It was during the summer and my friend was a really athletic guy. He went for a swim one afternoon after he just gone for a run. It was a really hot day and when he dove into the water he passed out, went straight to the bottom" Spike started to sob at the end.  
  
"I'm sorry" Buffy replied.  
  
Spike looked over at Buffy and noticed that she was shivering.  
  
"God, you're frozen" Spike said as he took off his coat and rapped it around Buffy.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy replied.  
  
"So, I never did ask, where are you from?" Buffy asked.  
  
"England" Spike replied.  
  
"That's what I thought. You know, because of the accent" Buffy replied.  
  
"So how did you meet your friend Mackenzie?" Spike asked.  
  
"She moved in next door, when I was in grade six" Buffy said.  
  
"Were you two really close friends?" Spike asked.  
  
"When she first moved in we were inseparable, it was like we were joined at the hip" Buffy said "But I guess for the last few years we've been drifting apart"  
  
"Just because you weren't as close as you were at first it doesn't mean that you still weren't good friends," Spike said.  
  
"I know, I'm going to miss her so much" Buffy said.  
  
"Do you want some advice from someone who's already been through this?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes" Buffy replied.  
  
"It's okay to be sad, It's okay to miss her, It's okay to cry, but don't let this take over your life. Think about it what would Mackenzie want you to be doing right now?" Spike said.  
  
"You want to know what Kenzie would want me to be doing right this second?" Buffy said as she moved closer to Spike.  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked as Buffy still got closer and closer to him.  
  
Buffy was now so close that Spike could feel her warm breath on his lips. Spike decided to finish what Buffy had started. He pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to give him entry and their tongues slowly started to explore each other's mouths.  
  
***********************************  
  
AN: Next chapter the campers arrive. 


	3. The Campers

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Buffy had no clue how long she and Spike had been sitting there. All she was aware of was that Spike's lips were on hers and his soft hands were all over her. One thing she had noticed was that it was getting dark.  
  
Spike slowly pulled away and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Buffy's face.  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Spike asked.  
  
"No" she replied as she climbed into his lap and started to kiss him again.  
  
"You know I don't normally do this with complete strangers" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm hurt that you still think I'm a stranger" Spike replied as he flipped her onto her back and laid on top of her. Buffy giggled in surprise.  
  
"BUFFY" someone called.  
  
"It's Willow" Buffy said.  
  
"You should go. I'll see you tomorrow" Spike replied as he climbed off of her.  
  
Buffy gave him one more kiss before getting up and running off in the direction of Willow's voice.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" Willow asked all at once.  
  
"Ya Will, I'm fine" Buffy replied.  
  
"Giles told me about what happen. Do you want to talk about it?" Willow said.  
  
"Not really" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy, you know it's not good to keep things bottled up inside" Willow said.  
  
"I'm not. I've already talked to someone about it and I'm feeling a lot better" Buffy replied.  
  
"Who?" Willow asked.  
  
"Spike" Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in the morning" Buffy said before Willow had the chance to say anything. Willow was left open mouthed as she watched Buffy's retreating form.  
  
'Why wasn't Buffy more upset about her friend dying?' Willow wondered 'And how the hell could Spike make her feel better?'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The next morning.  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Buffy sat up in bed. She was so excited. She still missed Mackenzie a lot, but she had other thing to think about. Today the campers would be arriving. The four girls that were in her cabin had been coming to this camp for a long time and she knew them really well.  
  
Buffy hurried to get dressed. She went to the cafeteria for breakfast. She was looking around for Spike, but she didn't see him anywhere. Then before she knew it the buses were arriving and out piled the campers.  
  
"Listen up all campers" Giles said through a loud speaker "The cabin assignments are posted on the bulletin board out side the cafeteria. There will also be a pile of maps for those of you who are new here"  
  
"BUFFY"  
  
Buffy turned in the direct of the voice just in time to see three girls running at her. They pulled her into a group hug.  
  
"God, I missed you guys so much" Buffy said.  
  
The three girls were from her cabin and she knew them all really well. Their names were Summer, Carlie, Brooke and Bridget. They all lived in Alberta and were the best of friends.  
  
"Hey, where's Bridget?" Buffy asked noticing that the fourth girl in her cabin wasn't there.  
  
"She's probably behind some building with Jamie" Carlie said.  
  
"Ya, they're not going out, but Jamie's definitely getting a piece" Summer added with a laugh.  
  
"They started hooking up at parties a while ago," Brooke said.  
  
"I see" Buffy said.  
  
"Hey guys I'll be right back" Brooke said as she ran off.  
  
They looked in the direction that she was running and saw Brody standing there. Brody was her boyfriend that lived in Manitoba. They met a few years ago at camp.  
  
"Aww, this is the first time she's seen him since Christmas" Summer said.  
  
"That's so sweet" Buffy said when they started to kiss.  
  
"So Summer, where's Matt?" Buffy asked. Matt was Summer's boyfriend. They had been going out for a really long time. Summer was lucky; Matt lived in the same town as her.  
  
"He's getting our bags" Summer replied.  
  
"Wow, you've totally got him trained" Buffy said.  
  
"Ya, but I should probably go and help him now" Summer replied as she went to help Matt.  
  
"So, what about you?" Buffy asked Carlie.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carlie asked.  
  
"Well all your friends have guys. Do you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm flying solo and that's the way I like it. If I'm single I can hook up with any guy I want" Carlie replied "And besides Bridget and Jamie aren't really going out" she added.  
  
"I see" Buffy said.  
  
"What about you?" Carlie asked, "Do you have a guy?"  
  
"Not exactly, there's a new counselor and we might have started something last night" Buffy said.  
  
"Is he hott?" Carlie asked.  
  
"YES" Buffy giggled. She loved how much fun she could have with these girls.  
  
"Did he kiss you?" Carlie asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and Carlie squealed.  
  
Buffy helped the girls carry their bags to the cabin. (By the way, the cabins are named after the counselor last name. So it's Summers, Chase, Rosenberg, Black and then LeChance, O'Conner, Osborn, Harris)  
  
"Here we are Summers Cabin" Buffy announced. The girls filed in as they clamed which bed they wanted.  
  
As Buffy was closing the door to the cabin she looked across the lake and saw Spike standing on the other side with his campers. She noticed that Summer and Brooke's boyfriends, Matt and Brody were in his cabin.  
  
Buffy sat on one of the beds and watched as the girls decorated the cabin with posters and many of their belongings.  
  
"So Buffy, Carlie said that you and the new counselor, Spike might be starting a summer romance. We want to know all the juicy details" Summer said.  
  
"Ya, spill and don't leave anything out" Bridget said.  
  
"Do you think he'll ask you to the Welcome Dance?" Brooke said.  
  
"I don't even know if he knows about the Welcome Dance" Buffy replied.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
AN: thanks so much for reading my story! Let me know what you think. PLEASE it really doesn't take long to review! 


	4. In The Cabins

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**************************************************************************** *** IN THE LECHANCE CABIN:  
  
"Dude, are you going to get between Bridget's legs this summer?" Brad asked Jamie.  
  
"You know it" Jamie replied.  
  
"Hey now, that's no way to be talking about a lady" Spike said.  
  
"Come on you can't tell me you've never thought about getting between a girls legs" Brody said.  
  
"Sure have, but that doesn't mean I still don't respect the girl" Spike replied.  
  
"Ha, right went she's moaning your name, you're thinking about her feelings" Jamie said.  
  
"Went did you have your first?" Brody asked Spike.  
  
"Which one?" Spike asked.  
  
"There've been more than one?" Matt asked.  
  
"You better believe it" Spike replied.  
  
"Are you going to do it with Buffy?" Brody asked.  
  
"I saw you two looking at each other" Matt said "And dude those were some meaningful looks"  
  
"Normally I would be banging into her the first chance I got, but Buffy's different I think there might actually be more there than sex" Spike said.  
  
"Aww, our little Spikey is in love," Matt said and Spike threw a pillow at him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
IN THE CHASE CABIN:  
  
"So, how have you been?" Cordy asked Kendra.  
  
"Good" Kendra replied.  
  
"Oh my god, Cordy look at these new pants that I got" Ashley said as she held up a part of jeans.  
  
"Those are so totally awesome" Cordy replied "You'll never believe the top I got last week" she said as she pulled a pink tank top out of her closet.  
  
"That is so pretty," Paige said.  
  
"Hey, Ashley I heard that Colby asked you out on the bus" Alexandra said.  
  
Ashley smiled happily.  
  
"That's so great," Cordy said.  
  
"Ya, but you know what I heard" Ashley said and gave Paige a pointed look.  
  
"What?" Alex asked, she was dying to know what had happen.  
  
"Dave asked Paige to the Welcome dance" Ashley said.  
  
"Oh my god, Paige, that's great" Alex said, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just not sure if he's the guy for me" Paige said.  
  
"Honey it's only a dance, it's not like he's proposing marriage," Cordy said.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll give him a chance," Paige said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
IN THE ROSENBERG CABIN:  
  
"Does this look good here?" Amy asked as she held one of her posters up against the wall.  
  
"Move it a little to the right" Willow replied "Perfect"  
  
"So the new counselor, Spike is defiantly a hottie" Melanie said.  
  
"Oh my god, YES" Cara replied.  
  
"I think he and Buffy might be going out," Willow said.  
  
"What really, so soon?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not positive, but the other night Buffy disappeared for a while and she told after that she had been with Spike" Willow said, but she didn't tell them about Mackenzie's death. Buffy had asked all the counselors not to say anything to the campers.  
  
"I can totally see them as a couple" Amy said.  
  
"Ya, they would look cute together" Alexis agreed.  
  
"Hey, you guys I have to show you the dress that I'm going to wear to the Welcome dance" Cara said.  
  
"Oh me too" Melanie added.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
IN THE HARRIS CABIN:  
  
"Dude, that's just nasty" Xander said as Mike farted.  
  
"Oh god" Garrett said.  
  
"Man, what did you eat?" Mark asked.  
  
Mike just laughed, as everyone else had to stand out side while the smell passed.  
  
"Dude, that was rancid" Jeremy said.  
  
Mike kept laughing.  
  
"So do any of you losers have dates to the Welcome dance?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm going with Kendra" Mark said.  
  
"What about you Garrett?" Xander asked, forgetting that it was a touchy subject.  
  
Everyone at the camp knew that Garrett had the biggest crush ever on Summer, but Summer had been going out with Matt for a long time now.  
  
"Sorry dude, I forgot, but you really should start checking out other girls. Summer isn't going to be single any time soon" Xander said.  
  
"Ya" Garrett said sadly "I'm going for a walk" he added as he walked out the door.  
  
"How long has he been in love with her for?" Mark asked.  
  
"2 years" Jeremy replied.  
  
"He really needs to get over her. She's taken" Xander said. He couldn't believe that a guy could get so upset over a girl.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
IN THE BLACK CABIN:  
  
"Wooooooooohh" Faith called as she and the four girls in her cabin danced around the room with the music blasting.  
  
Katie grabbed a hair off the dresser and started to sing along with the song.  
  
'See, baby I know you done had your share of girls I am more than confident You won't ever have to search any streets for Affection I got you  
  
What kind of girl you like I know my looks can be deceivin' Tell me am I your type My main goal is to please you  
  
What's on the schedule tonight Am I the reason you'll be treatin' I hope you have an appetite So tell me will you come and spend the night  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
When will you come through? 'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here Can you bring some Belvedere So we can pop the cork and cheers  
  
Please have no fear Yeah I just wanna love you right I hope you have an appetite So tell baby, will you come and spend the night?  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
Hold me, Oh my Taste it, Taste it Hold me, Oh My, My  
  
Hold me like you never wanna let me go If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me know See if you're gonna love me better love me strong 'Cause I want this love to love last all night long  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
My love is like My kiss is like My touch is like My sex is like My a** is like My body's like And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo Ya know it's like wo'  
  
Kayla (Katie's cousin) started to dance around one of the bedposts. Faith was surprised at how experienced she seemed, but let it slip. She wasn't one to question.  
  
Britney and Grace were dancing together and laughing the whole time.  
  
Faith couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be with her girls again. They had been coming to the camp for a few summers now and Faith knew them all really well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
IN THE O'CONNER CABIN:  
  
"Who's up for some gambling?" Dave asked.  
  
"I guess, I have time to take your money" Angel laughed.  
  
"What do you think you're going to win?" Kyle asked.  
  
"There's not a doubt in my mind" Angel replied.  
  
"Well get ready for some real ass kicking" Ben said.  
  
"No way, guys I'm the one who's going to win" Mac said.  
  
"You wish. If you guys want you can just pay me know and save yourselves the embarrassment" Angel said.  
  
"In your dreams. I think we all know who's really going to win" Mac said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
IN THE SUMMERS CABIN:  
  
Buffy, Summer, Carlie, Brooke were all sitting on Buffy's bed talking. Bridget had left a while before to meet up with Jamie.  
  
"I'm worried about all of you. You're all getting to that age where something might happen with a guy" Buffy said.  
  
"What do you think we're going to have sex?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I don't know what you guys might do" Buffy replied.  
  
"I just want you to make sure that none of you do anything you're not comfortable with" Buffy said.  
  
"Have you ever had sex?" Summer asked Buffy.  
  
"No, I haven't met the right guy yet" Buffy replied.  
  
"Do any of you think you're ready to have sex?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not me" Carlie said.  
  
"I think it might happen for me this summer with Matt" Summer said.  
  
"Ya me too" Brooke said "Well not with Matt, with Brody" she added.  
  
"Do you think you're ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I do love him and I know he would never do anything to hurt me" Summer said.  
  
"Ya, I feel the same way about Brody and I think he really cares about, so why not do it" Brooke said.  
  
"But what if you get pregnant?" Carlie asked.  
  
"I don't know" Summer said.  
  
"I might get an abortion, because I know I'm not ready for a baby" Brooke said.  
  
"Well, if you're not ready for a baby, then maybe sex isn't the best idea" Buffy said "Because there's always the chance that you might get pregnant"  
  
"Have either of you talked about sex with Matt and Brody?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, we have done a lot of stuff, but we've never talked about sex" Brooke said.  
  
"I did talk about it once with Matt" Summer said.  
  
"What did he say?" Carlie asked.  
  
"He was really sweet about it. He said that he could wait as long as I wanted to, because he wanted our first time to be really special" Summer said.  
  
"As that's so cute" Brooke said "But I just know how I would bring it up with Brody. I mean he's always saying that there are so many better thing to do with our lips than talk" she said.  
  
"The most I've ever done with a guy is make out at a party," Carlie said.  
  
"Aren't you kind of scared that having sex will hurt?" Carlie asked.  
  
"I've never really thought about it" Summer said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN: I just thought that I might give you all a little taste of what all the different cabins are doing. Sorry if some of the conversations were cut off short. 


	5. The Welcome Dance

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**************************************************************************** *** AN: Okay, this is just going to jump from person to person and show what they're doing. I hope nobody gets confused. ****************************  
  
"Last one in is a rotten egg" Kendra yelled as she Ashley, Paige and Alex took off running towards the lake.  
  
Kendra was the first one to jump into the water, then it was Paige, Ashley and Alex were close behind after that.  
  
Colby, Dylan, Andrew and Bryson were already in the water and Colby grabbed his girlfriend, Ashley. He threw her into the air and she landed a few feet away in the water. She came up laughing her head off.  
  
***  
  
It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and everyone was down by the water.  
  
"Do you want to go out in the canoe?" Matt asked Summer.  
  
"I would love to" Summer replied and they took off towards the boat house.  
  
***  
  
Brooke, Brody, Carlie, Brad, Amy and Alexis were all laughing and playing on the dock that was just off the shore.  
  
"Ahhh" Carlie screamed as Brad pushed her into the water. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him in with her.  
  
***  
  
Summer and Matt were paddling around the lake when Matt all of a sudden suggested that they flip the canoe. He stood up and started to rock back and forth.  
  
"No, Matt please don't flip us" Summer laughed.  
  
"Why not?" Matt asked with a smirk.  
  
"Because I'm wearing a white shirt" Summer replied, looking down at her small white tank top. It was tight and would go see through in a second.  
  
"And......?" Matt asked.  
  
"And if it gets wet it'll go see through" Summer replied.  
  
Matt smiled, looking appreciatively at her breasts.  
  
"That's not a bad thing" Matt replied as he proceded to flip the canoe.  
  
"Ahhhhh" Summer yelled as she fell into the water. Summer came up to the surface and looked around for Matt, but she couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Matt" she called.  
  
All of a sudden she felt something pull her under the water. Next thing she knew she was under the upside down canoe and Matt was there with her.  
  
Matt was holding onto the inner sides of the canoe to hold himself up. He grabbed onto Summer and pulled her closer to him, so that she was pressed against him. He looked down at her shirt and sure enough it had gone see through.  
  
Summer leaned forward and started to kiss him. She felt him get hard on her leg right away.  
  
"Mmmmmm" Summer moaned into his mouth.  
  
Matt put his hand under her shirt and ran it across her chest.  
  
"I want you" Summer mumbled.  
  
Matt looked her in the eye.  
  
"Your ready?" he asked.  
  
Summer nodded.  
  
"SUMMER"  
  
"MATT"  
  
"ARE YOU UNDER THERE?" Willow called. She had seen the canoe upside down and was worried. She and Oz had come out in the other canoe.  
  
"Ya we're in here" Matt replied.  
  
Matt gave Summer a quick kiss before flipping the canoe back over.  
  
"Oh, Summer you might want to change your shirt" Willow said noticing that her shirt was see through.  
  
"Ya, I'll go and do that" Summer replied as she climbed back into the canoe.  
  
Matt and Summer paddled back in and Summer when to her cabin to change her shirt.  
  
***  
  
"BUFFY" Spike called as he saw her walking towards the forest.  
  
"Hey" Buffy replied.  
  
"Where are you going?" Spike asked.  
  
"For a walk" Buffy replied.  
  
"Can I come with you" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure" Buffy replied.  
  
Spike waited until they had walked far enough into the forest as to no longer be seen, then he said.  
  
"Buffy, I have something to ask you" he said.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy replied.  
  
" Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Spike asked.  
  
"I would love to" Buffy replied.  
  
Spike leaned towards Buffy and kissed her.  
  
"I really like you" he mumbled onto her lips.  
  
"I really like you too" she mumbled back.  
  
Buffy was surprised with herself, she had never been one to move quickly with a guy. But there was something different about Spike. She felt comfortable with him.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The next day at 6:30pm.  
  
All of the tables in the cafeteria had been pushed to the side and there was a DJ and a snack table.  
  
The cafeteria was just starting to fill for the Welcome Dance.  
  
Buffy almost forgot to breath when she saw Spike. He was wearing black pants, a red silk shirt and a black coat.  
  
"You clean up pretty nice" Buffy said.  
  
"Not bad yourself" Spike replied "As a matter of fact I think you might even fall into the catagory of gorgus" he added as he eyed her up and down. She was wearing a cute black dress that ended mid thigh, dipped low in the back and extremely low in the front. Buffy had almost not worn the dress because she wasn't sure that some of the younger boys could handle it.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy replied.  
  
"So luv, tell me what do you want to do first?" Spike asked.  
  
"That depends, what are my options?" Buffy replied with a coy smile.  
  
'So that's the way she wants to play' Spike thought.  
  
"Well, we can get some thing to drink or we can dance or we can just ditch this dance all together and have some fun of our own" Spike said.  
  
"I think dancing is a good start" Buffy replied and blushed a little at the thought of the last option.  
  
"Dancing it is then" Spike replied "Good idea pet, leave the funnest stuff for last"  
  
Buffy didn't replied as Spike lead her out onto the dance floor.  
  
What exactly did Spike think she would do later? Buffy thought as she felt Spike hands roam dangerously low.  
  
***  
  
Summer, Brooke, Carlie, Bridget all walked into the dance together. The plan was to meet their boyfriend/dates there.  
  
Summer was wearing a black mini skirt with a burgundy top that showed a lot of midrift. Brooke was wearing a pair of low rise jeans and a white shirt that also showed a lot of her midrift. Carlie was wearing a baige mini skirt and a light purple top that tied up in the back and really didn't cover much. Bridget was wearing a light pink dress that stopped a lot highed than mid thigh and Giles really wasn't impressed. Giles had a certain dress code for the girls that none of them ever seemed to follow, not even the counselors. Bridget was by far the worst though.  
  
"I'm going to go and find Matt" Summer said as she took off into the crowd.  
  
"BRIDGET" Jamie called from the other side of the room.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" Bridget said as she went to meet up with Jamie.  
  
"Hi" Brody said as he came up and gave Brooke a kiss.  
  
"Hey" Brooke replied.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Brody asked.  
  
"Carl, will you be alright by yourself?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Ya, I'll be fine" Carlie replied "You go and have fun"  
  
Just then Brad walked up to Carlie.  
  
"You look amazing" Brad said.  
  
"Thanks" Carlie replied.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she replied and Brad lead her out onto the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was having so much fun dancing with Spike and surprisingly he was an incredible dancer. A slow song came on and Spike pulled Buffy into his arms.  
  
***************************** I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning, yeah *************************** Spike pulled Buffy even closer to him and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
*************************** I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bath with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven Then make you want to cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of The highest powers In lonely hours The tears devour you Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'Cause it's standing right here before you All that you need with surely come I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to live like this forever Until the sky falls down on me *************************** The song ended and Buffy wanted nothing more than to stay in Spike's arms forever. She felt so safe and protected.  
  
Buffy and Spike were so rapped up in each other that they didn't notice when three of the couples under their watch snuck out seperatly. Giles had told the counselors that they were incharge of making sure that nothing happened between any of the campers. And now Bridget/Jamie Summer/Matt Brooke/Brody all had their minds set on making love to each other.  
  
But how were Buffy and Spike supposed to stop them from having sex when they could hardly contain themselves?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN: Find out out next chapter whether or not Bridget and Jamie have sex or Summer and Matt or Brooke and Brody. Or even Buffy and Spike.  
  
PS. I'll update as soon as I have 28 reviews for this story. 


	6. Sex

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Matt slowly unbuttoned Summer's shirt. He nibbled on her neck and laid soft kisses along her collarbone. Matt's shirt was already off and Summer kissed all the way down to his belly button and back up. Summer undid his pants and they dropped to the floor. Matt slid his hands up under her skirt. She moaned falling over into him. He raised one of his hands to cup her breast; he rubbed his thumb over her hard nipple. She took off her skirt and pulled him down onto the bed with her. He kissed her passionately. She felt him hard against her inner thigh and slide her hand into his boxers. The air caught in Matt's throat as he felt her soft hands rap around his penis.  
  
"I want you" she whispered as she took off his boxers. He then proceeded to take off her thong. She looked him in the eye as she spread her legs to allow him entrance.  
  
"I love you" he whispered as he slide into her. He went slowly remembering that girls felt pain their first time. Summer felt a hot flash of pain as he broke the seal, but it only lasted a few minutes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ya, just go slow" Summer replied. Matt slowly started to thrust in and out of her. And before they knew it they were both laying there panting.  
  
"That was amazing" Matt said.  
  
"Mmmmm" Summer replied with a happy moan.  
  
They laid there cuddled together for a while before getting dressed and going back to the dance.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Meanwhile Bridget and Jamie were getting pretty hot and heavy themselves. Bridget was in only her bra and Jamie was completely naked. Bridget was pressed up against the wall with her legs around Jamie's waist.  
  
"Harder" Bridget said as she dug her nails into his back.  
  
"I'm almost there," Jamie said. They both screamed in their moment of release and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Bridget couldn't help feel like something was missing. Weren't you supposed to love the person you have sex with? And cuddle with them after? Where's Jamie was already getting dressed.  
  
"I'll see you later," he said as he left, leaving Bridget sitting on the floor naked.  
  
'I'm a slut' she thought. You're supposed to love the person you have sex with. Not be left sitting alone and naked.  
  
Bridget felt her eyes getting watery and she did her best not to cry, but she couldn't help feeling empty.  
  
She slowly got her dress back on and headed to her cabin. She couldn't stand to go back to the dance right now.  
  
***************************************  
  
Meanwhile Brooke and Brody were making out.  
  
Brooke started to feel like he was moving too fast, but she didn't say anything. She just stood there as he took off his clothes and hers.  
  
Wasn't this supposed to be more romantic? Brooke thought.  
  
"Lay down" Brody said, between kisses. Somehow it didn't feel right, but Brooke did as he said anyways.  
  
And before she knew it Brody was pounding into her and she screamed in pain. He was going too hard and fast.  
  
"Brody stop it hurts," Brooke cried.  
  
"It won't hurt for long" Brody replied, still thrusting into her.  
  
"Please Brody, Stop" she said again, but he wouldn't stop.  
  
"Just enjoy it" Brody replied.  
  
How was she supposed to enjoy it went it hurt so much? Why wasn't he stopping? She thought he loved her, but she was starting to realize that he only wanted her for sex. It all made sense now. When she thought about it she realized that all he ever want to do was make out and do 'stuff'.  
  
Brody collapsed on top of her.  
  
"Now wasn't that worth the pain" Brody said and leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"No, get away from me" Brooke said as she pushed him away.  
  
"It'll be better next time," Brody said.  
  
"There won't be a next time" Brooke replied, climbing out of the bed.  
  
"Oh come on, don't be such a baby" Brody said.  
  
Brooke didn't reply. She whipped away the tears running down her face. She quickly put her clothes back on and left.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded and Spike took her by the hand and led her out of the cafeteria.  
  
"What do you expected from me tonight?" Buffy asked as they walked on a path around the lake.  
  
"Nothing that makes you uncomfortable" Spike replied.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to have sex with you?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike stopped walking and looked Buffy in the eye.  
  
"Do you want to know what I really think?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yes" Buffy replied.  
  
"I think that if you and I were to have sex tonight, it would ruin our relationship. I really, really like you and I don't want our relationship to be only about sex" Spike said "To be honest I've been in a lot of relationships that were only physical and right now I'm looking for something a little more than that. I want to be able to truthfully tell you that I love you the first time we have sex" he said.  
  
"I want that too" Buffy replied and she gave him a kiss.  
  
"I should probably go. I'm a little worried about what my girls might be doing tonight," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Spike replied.  
  
******************************************  
  
Buffy walked into the Summers's cabin to find Summer and Carlie sitting o Summer's bed talking. And Brooke and Bridget both in their beds.  
  
Buffy went over and sat on the edge of Brooke's bed.  
  
"Are you okay? You look kind of upset" Buffy asked "Did something happen tonight?" she asked.  
  
Brooke sat up in bed, tears running down her face. Summer and Carlie stopped talking and went over to Brooke's bed. Bridget climbed out of her bed and went to Brooke's bed too.  
  
"Does it still count as rape if the girl wanted it at first?" Brooke asked, sobbing.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said "Did Brody force you to have sex with him?" she asked.  
  
Brooke nodded and fell over, her head in Buffy's lap. Buffy stroked her hair.  
  
"Hunny, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say" Summer said.  
  
"I told him to stop, it hurt too much, but he wouldn't" Brooke sobbed.  
  
"He won't get away with this" Carlie said.  
  
"I thought he loved me," Brooke cried.  
  
Bridget just sat there, while everyone else tried to comfort Brooke. She considered telling them about what had happen with her and Jamie, but quickly decided not to. Right now Brooke needed her friends; she didn't want to her about her friend's problems.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN Okay I'll update as soon as I have a total of 55 reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
PS. the sex scenes may not be very good; I'm a virgin. 


	7. I Can't Sleep

I've had a lot of people ask how old Buffy and the other counselors are and how old the 'campers' are. Buffy and the other counselors are around 18 years old and I said in the summary that the 'campers' are 13-16, but the ones that I'm focusing on are definitely 16 if not a little older.  
  
PS. It might seem like Spike's asking a lot of questions at the beginning, but I only did that because I was trying to answer any questions that the readers might have about what's going on.  
  
SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"BUFFY" Spike called.  
  
Buffy was sitting at the edge of the lake with her feet dangling in the water.  
  
"You seem to sit here and cry a lot" Spike pointed out.  
  
"And you seem to comfort me a lot" Buffy replied as Spike sat down beside her and rubbed her back lightly.  
  
Buffy leaned over and rested her head on Spike's chest.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Spike asked, "Is it Mackenzie? Do you miss her?"  
  
"I do miss Mackenzie, but right now there's something else upsetting me" Buffy replied as she absent-mindedly drew circles with her finger on Spike's chest.  
  
"What is it?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Brooke was rapped" Buffy replied, a tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Tonight?" Spike asked. Buffy nodded.  
  
"By who?" Spike asked.  
  
"Brody" Buffy replied. Spike's body tensed, how could something like that happen. He should have talked to Brody more.  
  
"But weren't they going out?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ya, he just didn't know when to stop" Buffy replied.  
  
"The police took Brody away," Buffy said.  
  
"What are they going to do with him?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know" Buffy replied.  
  
"Is Brooke going to go home?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, she really doesn't want to deal with her family right now. She thinks they'll ask too many questions" Buffy replied.  
  
"Where's Brooke now?" Spike questioned.  
  
"She's sleeping, so are all the other girls in my cabin" Buffy replied.  
  
"So, why aren't you sleeping?" Spike asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Buffy replied.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, had a lot on my mind. So I went for a walk" Spike replied.  
  
"Same" Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy and Spike laid down on the grass beside the lake. Spike had his arms rapped around Buffy; her head snuggled into his chest.  
  
It wasn't long before Buffy's breathing slowed and she was fast asleep. Spike picked her up softly off the grass and carried her in his arms to her cabin. He opened the door and quietly walked through the cabin into the back room where Buffy's bed was. He placed her under the sheets and kissed her on the forehead and then headed for the door.  
  
"Spike" Buffy called quietly.  
  
"Yes luv, I'm here" Spike replied.  
  
"Stay" she said.  
  
Spike took off his boots and climbed into Buffy's bed with her. Buffy quickly adjusted herself and then placed her head on Spike's chest again.  
  
Spike set his watch alarm so that he could get up and out of there before anyone else woke up.  
  
************************************  
  
*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*  
  
Spike's watch alarm sounded softly. He quickly turned it off and took a minute to watch Buffy's peaceful sleeping form. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the cabin.  
  
He slowly walked along the path to his own cabin. He couldn't help but wonder if any of the girls in Buffy's cabin had seen him leave.  
  
Spike crept up the stairs to his cabin and snuck into his bedroom. He quickly took off his shoes and shift then climbed into bed. Although something didn't feel right. And he knew just what that thing was. Buffy wasn't in his bed with him. He couldn't feel her warm body against his. How was it possible that he missed her this much when they weren't even really going out yet? Was he in love with her already?  
  
He had so many questions and all he knew was that he couldn't wait to see Buffy at breakfast.  
  
*************************************  
  
Buffy stood in the cafeteria's line shifting her wait from one foot to the other. This morning when she had woken up Spike wasn't there anymore and she really wanted to see him. She went up on her tipi toes to get a better look around the cafeteria.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Spike breathed down the back of her neck. She quickly turned around and gave him a hug.  
  
"I missed you this morning" she whispered in his ear, so that no one else, but him could hear her.  
  
"Wish I could have stayed, but I can't imagine what someone would say if they found me in your bed" Spike replied in a whispered tone.  
  
"Oh, the line's moving" Buffy said, taking Spike's hand and pulling him along with her.  
  
"What can I get for you today?" the cook asked.  
  
"I think I'll have the eggs please" Buffy replied. The cook quickly dished her out a plate of eggs.  
  
"And for you?" she asked Spike.  
  
"Umm, I think I'll have the eggs too, thanks" Spike replied.  
  
Buffy and Spike went and sat with the other counselors, at the counselor's table.  
  
"Mornin' all" Spike said cheerfully.  
  
"Geez Spike you're sure cheerful this morning. What did you get some last night?" Xander joked.  
  
"Ya, did some honey from the city warm your bed" Angel added.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Spike replied with a coy smile.  
  
"Okay, new topic" Willow said, seeing that Buffy was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"So who's going to supervise what sport today?" Cordy asked. Today was sports day and there were six sports, Fieldhockey, Soccer, Swimming Races, Volleyball, Basketball and Rugby. There would be 2 counselors at the Swimming Races and 2 at the Volleyball and then the rest would all have one at them.  
  
"Okay, who wants to do fieldhockey?" Willow asked, getting out a piece of paper to write this all down.  
  
"I will" Cordy said, Willow wrote it down.  
  
"Who wants to do Soccer?" Willow asked.  
  
"I do" Faith said, Willow wrote that down.  
  
"Who wants to do swimming races? We need two people for this one" Willow said.  
  
"Spike and I will" Buffy said quickly and almost a little too eagerly.  
  
"Okay, Buffy and Spike for swimming races" Willow said.  
  
"Who wants to do basketball?" Willow asked.  
  
"I will" Xander replied. Willow wrote it down.  
  
"Who wants to do rugby?" Willow asked.  
  
"I will" Angel replied, Willow wrote it down.  
  
"So I guess that leaves Oz and I with volleyball" Willow said.  
  
"Sounds good" Oz said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
*************************************  
  
AN next chapter is the sports day.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Spuffy  
  
PS. I'll update when I have a total of 65 reviews for this story. 


	8. Sports Day

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
Summer skipped over and opened the cabin door. Spike was standing on the other side.  
  
"Hello?" Summer said.  
  
"Hi, Is Buffy ready to go?" Spike asked.  
  
"Um, I think she's just getting dressed" Carlie replied from behind Summer.  
  
Spike wanted nothing more than to go into Buffy's room and help her with her clothes. Well maybe not put them on, but he sure liked the idea of taking off her clothes.  
  
"Okay" Spike replied.  
  
"How's Brooke doing?" Spike asked when he noticed Brooke sleeping in her bed.  
  
"She's doing better. I think she's going to come outside for the sports day" Summer said.  
  
"That's good" Spike replied.  
  
Spike's heart skipped a beat when Buffy walked out from her bedroom. She was wearing a pair of white short shorts that said SEXY on the ass and a light pink bikini top.  
  
"Hi Spike" Buffy smiled at the look on his face. She was glad that she had that kind of effect on him.  
  
"Luv" Spike acknowledged her with a nod.  
  
"Are you ready to go and set up?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yup, let's go" Buffy said taking him by the hand and leading him along the path down to the water.  
  
"I'll see you girls later" Buffy called over her shoulder at Summer and Carlie who were standing in the doorway of their cabin.  
  
"So I've heard that you supervise the swimming races every year" Spike said.  
  
"That's me" Buffy replied.  
  
"So tell me, oh wise one. Where do we start?" Spike asked.  
  
"First we need to set out the buoys," Buffy said as she took off her shorts, grabbed a line of buoys and dove into the water. She swam out a few yards and then turned to look back at Spike, but Spike wasn't on the dock anymore.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called.  
  
"Spike where are you?" she called again.  
  
All of a sudden she felt something rap around her waist and pulled her under the water.  
  
She and Spike came back up to the surface gasping for air. Buffy didn't waste anytime before getting her revenge. She lunged forward and pushed Spike under the water. She swam in to sallower water where she could touch, Spike followed her in. As soon as Spike's feet touched the bottom he grabbed onto Buffy and flung her into the air over his shoulder. She landed in the water a few feet away.  
  
Buffy and Spike were having so much fun that they didn't notice when the first six campers at their station had arrived.  
  
"Um Buffy, Spike?" Summer called.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said " You guys aren't supposed to be here until 10" she added.  
  
"Buff, it's 10:05" Spike pointed out.  
  
"Oh my god, where did the time go?" Buffy said as she swam out and quickly set up the buoys.  
  
"Okay you guys here's the way it works everyone has a partner. Now I want the first partner to stay here and the second one to swim out to the dock and wait there," Buffy said.  
  
Everyone got into partners, Summer/Carlie Bridget/ Brooke Amy/Alexis.  
  
"Now when I blow my whistle I want the first partner to swim out to the dock and tag the second partner. It's a relay race," Buffy yelled so that the people out on the dock could hear her too.  
  
"On your mark, get set, GO" Buffy yelled and blew the whistle. Summer, Bridget and Amy all dove into the water and started swimming towards the dock where their partners were waiting. Summer quickly pulled ahead, having had a lot more experience in the water. Bridget was in second, closely followed by Amy. Summer was the first one to the dock and Carlie dove in and started on her way back to the shore.  
  
"And the winner is Summer and Carlie good job you guys" Spike announced.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with lots of sports and fun.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
*That night, after everyone had gone to bed*  
  
Buffy was lying awake in bed. She hadn't been able to sleep; she was too busy thinking about how amazing Spike's abs had looked when he took his shirt off.  
  
*Click* *click* *click*  
  
Buffy slowly climbed out of bed to go and see what was hitting her window. She opened her window and popped her head out.  
  
"Spike what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you" he replied in a whisper.  
  
"I can't sleep either" Buffy replied.  
  
"Then come outside it's a beautiful night" Spike suggested.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right out" Buffy replied as she closed her window grabbed her coat and left the cabin. One thing that Buffy didn't notice as she was leaving is that there were only three girls sleeping in her cabin. In the place of the fourth girl there was a pillow.  
  
"Have you even been to bed yet? You're still wearing the same clothes as earlier," Buffy asked a few minutes later when they were walking along side the lake.  
  
"I was too busy thinking about you" Spike replied sweetly.  
  
Buffy just smiled back at him.  
  
"Come swimming with me" Spike suggested.  
  
"I don't have my bathing suit" Buffy replied.  
  
"You don't need one" Spike replied as he stripped down to his boxers and ran into the water.  
  
"Come in. The water's nice" Spike called quietly to Buffy.  
  
Buffy slowly took off her pajama top, so that she was in only her bra. Then she slid her bottoms down to her ankles and stepped out her them. Spike was in shock, he had seen many girls naked, but Buffy was so perfect. She slowly swam towards him and it looked to Spike like she was gliding in the water.  
  
Spike swam to where he could touch the bottom.  
  
"You don't have a boyfriend back home do you?" Spike questioned.  
  
"No.............. why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cause he might get mad if he saw me do this" Spike replied as he grabbed Buffy around to waist and pulled her up against him.  
  
Buffy leaned forward and started to kiss him. Her hands slowly found their way to the rim of his boxers. She softly slid her small hand into his boxers and he immediately got hard against her hand. Spike moaned and slid his boxers off to allow himself more room. Buffy moaned when she felt his penis between her thighs, resting against her panties. Buffy when to take off her panties, but Spike grabbed her hand.  
  
"Not here" he said. Spike groaned as he came in the water. Buffy kissed him again and then climbed out of the water. Spike put on his boxers and followed her out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN Next chapter you'll find out what girl from Buffy's cabin wasn't in her bed.  
  
Spuffy 


	9. Pregnant?

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 10  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"So luv, tell me, are there any blocks out there who have broken your heart?" Spike asked as they walked hand in hand along a path around the lake.  
  
"Well...........................do you want the truth?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes" Spike replied.  
  
"Last summer I dated Parker..." Buffy started.  
  
"You mean the block who was a counselor here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ya" Buffy replied.  
  
"And what happened?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well everyone thinks that Parker stopped being a counselor because he got a different job during the summer. But the truth is that he wasn't treating me right. He was always hitting me and forcing me to do things that I didn't want to" Buffy said, tears running down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Spike said and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"There's more" Buffy said "After a while Giles found out about what was happening and he told Parker that he was never aloud back at the camp" she said.  
  
"I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you" Spike said.  
  
"I know you wouldn't. I feel so safe with you" Buffy replied.  
  
CRASH  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think it came from the boathouse" Spike replied "You stay here I'll go and check it out"  
  
"No, I want to come with you" Buffy replied and they both slowly walked over to the boathouse.  
  
Spike slowly opened the boathouse door.  
  
"Oh my god!" Buffy cried.  
  
Inside the boathouse Summer and Matt were going at it. They were completely naked and rapped in each other.  
  
"Bloody hell" Spike said as he grabbed two towels off the rack and threw them at Summer and Matt.  
  
"Cover up and get out here" Spike commanded as he and Buffy left the boathouse t o wait for Summer and Matt outside.  
  
"I can't believe they snuck out in the middle of the night," Buffy said.  
  
"I should have known something was up when Matt was whistling this morning," Spike said with a laugh.  
  
"Spike this isn't funny. What are we going to do?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I don't know luv" Spike replied.  
  
Then Summer and Matt walked out of the boathouse.  
  
"Summer what were you thinking?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that I was thinking that I love Matt so much and I wanted to show my love to him" Summer replied.  
  
Buffy didn't know what to say. She could see that Summer and Matt did really love each other.  
  
"Come on let's go back to the cabin" Buffy said, taking Summer by the hand and leading her away.  
  
****  
  
"So was it your first time tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
Buffy and Summer were sitting on the front steps of their cabin talking.  
  
"No" Summer replied, looking down.  
  
"How many times?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The first time was after the Welcome Dance and then pretty much every night after that" Summer explained.  
  
"You mean to say that you were sneaking out every night and I was too busy to notice it" Buffy said.  
  
"I guess so" Summer replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention to you" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about it" Summer replied.  
  
"You're right you should have talked to me about it. Why didn't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know" Summer replied.  
  
"So talk now" Buffy suggested "Do you think you were ready?" she asked.  
  
"I would have never done it if I didn't think I was ready" Summer replied.  
  
"Were you two using protection?" Buffy asked.  
  
"YES, well one time we might have..." Summer said.  
  
"Might have what Summer?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Forgotten" Summer replied "But it was only once," she added.  
  
"It only takes once to get pregnant" Buffy said "Have you taken a pregnancy test?" she asked.  
  
"No, I really didn't think I could be pregnant" Summer replied as she started to cry.  
  
"God, what am I going to do if I am pregnant" Summer sobbed.  
  
"Matt loves you and he'll be there for you, whatever you decide, if you are actually pregnant" Buffy said.  
  
"Do you have a test that I can use?" Summer asked.  
  
"No, but Cordelia does" Buffy replied.  
  
****  
  
CLICK CLICK  
  
Cordelia sat up in bed and tried to figure out where the noise was coming from.  
  
CLICK CLICK  
  
She quickly realized that it was at the window. She walked over and opened it.  
  
"What?" Cordy asked when she saw Buffy and Summer standing out there.  
  
"Can you come out here" Buffy asked.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Cordy said "Can't it wait till the morning?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, just pass us a pregnancy test and you can go back to sleep" Buffy said, knowing that Cordy would be too interested to go back to sleep now.  
  
"I'll be right out" Cordy whispered and she disappeared from the window. She came out the front door a few minutes later.  
  
"So Buff, you and Spike finally did it, but forgot a condom?" Cordy asked.  
  
"The test isn't for me" Buffy replied.  
  
"Summer!?" Cordy cried.  
  
"Shh, someone might here you" Buffy said.  
  
Summer explained everything to Cordelia and then the three of them went to the bathrooms, so that Summer could take the test.  
  
****  
  
"How long does it say we have to wait?" Summer asked.  
  
"Um............. It says about 5 minutes" Cordy replied as she read the box.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Are you ready to look at it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think I can look" Summer replied.  
  
"I'm sure you'll feel better after you know. Either way you won't have to wonder anymore" Cordy said.  
  
"Buffy will you look for me?" Summer asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie, if that's what you want" Buffy replied as she picked up the stick.  
  
"Summer you are..............." Buffy said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN sorry to leave you guys hanging like that. What do you think should Summer be pregnant or not?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	10. Writer's Block

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 11  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Buffy will you look for me?" Summer asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie, if that's what you want" Buffy replied as she picked up the stick.  
  
"Summer you aren't pregnant" Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Thank god" Cordy sighed.  
  
"It's such a relief. I don't know what I would have done if I was pregnant" Summer said.  
  
"We would have been there for you" Buffy said, "You know that right"  
  
"Of course" Summer replied "I love you guys," she said.  
  
"We love you too" Cordy replied.  
  
Summer pulled Buffy and Cordelia into a group hug.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN  
  
Okay everyone here's what's going on. I'm having a major writer's block. I have absolutely no clue where to take this story from here. I really need some ideas. I was thinking that I might just fast forward to the end of the summer when everyone leaves and have Buffy and Spike be in too much love to leave each other and then Buffy could go home with Spike or Spike could go home with Buffy. But that was just a small idea.  
  
So if I don't get some incredibly good ideas from you guys, I'm going to end the story here.  
  
PS. This was just going to be authors not, but I decided to let you all know if Summer was pregnant or not.  
  
Spuffy 


	11. End Of Summer Show

SUMMER LOVE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 12  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was the next morning and everyone was in the cafeteria eating breakfast when Giles stood up to give an announcement.  
  
"Listen up" Giles called and then waited for it to fall silent.  
  
"As we are coming up on the last 2 weeks of camp it's time to start preparing our end of the summer show. Cordelia and Faith are in charge of all dance numbers, so if you want to do a dance you need to talk to them. Buffy, Spike, Willow and Oz are in charge of all the singing and musical stuff. Xander and Angel are in charge of all the awards, so if you want to nominate someone you need to talk to them. Does anyone have any questions?" he asked.  
  
"No questions...........good, then you may finish eating your breakfast" Giles said as he seated himself.  
  
"I didn't know there was going to be an end of the summer show" Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"There's one every year" Buffy replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Spike questioned.  
  
"I thought someone would have already told you" Buffy replied.  
  
"Hey" Cordelia said as she walked over to where Buffy and Spike were sitting "After breakfast the counselors are going to meet in the dance hall to prepare the opening number" she said.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you there" Buffy replied and Cordelia walked away.  
  
"You didn't tell me that the counselor do an opening dance number" Spike said.  
  
"Well now you know" Buffy replied as she stood up from the table.  
  
"I'm a lousy dancer" Spike said as he too stood up from the table.  
  
"That's okay there isn't too much dancing in the opening number" Buffy said as they walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Is there singing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yup" Buffy replied.  
  
"Good" Spike said.  
  
"Why is that good?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cause I can sing" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh ya and where might I ask do you sing?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Mostly in the shower" Spike replied.  
  
"I see" Buffy said.  
  
"You should see sometime" Spike smirk.  
  
"I would like that" Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy leaned into Spike and he moaned as his pants got tighter. They started to kiss, but were interrupted when a group of giggly girls walked by.  
  
Buffy turned her head away to look over the lake.  
  
"Keep walking ladies" Spike said, still in the somewhat 'sexual' embrace with Buffy.  
  
"We should go. The others will be waiting for us in the dance hall" Buffy said.  
  
"Right, dance hall" Spike replied.  
  
Buffy and Spike hand in hand the rest of the way to the dance hall. When they got there all the other counselors were already there.  
  
"Okay, now that everybody's here. Does anyone has any ideas for what the theme of the show should be this year?" Willow asked.  
  
"I know, why don't we do like 'love', as in 'first love' and 'true love'" Cordy suggested.  
  
"I like that" Willow said.  
  
"Ya, I think it's a good idea" Buffy said.  
  
"Isn't 'love' kinda cheesy. You females might like it, but us guys don't" Xander said and then got an elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend.  
  
"I mean it's a fantastic idea sweetie" Xander sighed as he rubbed his ribs.  
  
"That's more like it" Cordelia smiled.  
  
"Okay so now that we have the theme we have to pick a song for the opening dance" Willow said.  
  
"What about the one, I don't know what it's called, but it goes 'L' is for the way look tonight. 'O' is for the only one I see. 'V' is very very extra ordinary. 'E' is even more than anyone that I adore" Buffy started to sing the song.  
  
"Oh I know the song you mean. It's called 'The way you look tonight' " Faith said.  
  
"That's a perfect song for the opening dance" Willow said as she wrote it down.  
  
"You know what I think this stuff should be left to the women. Us men are just going to leave now. You ladies can teach us the moves later, went you're finished" Angel said.  
  
"But..." Cordy started to say, but the guys had already run out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN I'm sorry, but from now on the chapter are going to be really short. I still need ideas.  
  
Spuffy 


	12. Together At Last

There was a feeling of sadness around the camp. It was the last day, the end of summer show would be that night and then all of the campers would go home with their parents or on buses if they lived farther away and their parents couldn't come. The councellors would be staying for another two days, before they too had to leave.  
  
"I hate the end of camp" Buffy said as she and Spike were walking around the camp grounds.  
  
"I must admit it is sad" Spike replied.  
  
Everywhere they looked there were campers crying and hugging. Others were exchanging phone numbers and email addresses.  
  
Buffy and Spike stopped walking as their path stopped beside the water. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike and burried her face in his chest.  
  
"What's going to happen us?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I know that I'm going to go home and think about you for every second of every day" Spike replied.  
  
"We can talk on the phone a lot" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Let's not think about this right now, I want our last few days to be happy" Spike replied.  
  
"Okay" Buffy nodded.  
  
"All campers should be preparing for the end of summer show" Cordelia's voice could be heard across the camp grounds.  
  
"I should go and get changed now" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later" Spike replied as he gave Buffy a quick kiss.  
  
"Bye"

"I'm glad the show went off without a glitch" Buffy said to Spike later that night after all the campers had left.  
  
"Me too" Spike replied.  
  
"So what do we do now that all the campers are gone and we have the night to ourselves?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We can do whatever you want" Spike replied as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist.  
  
"Well, I can think of a few things" Buffy smirked as she started unbuttoning Spike's shirt.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Spike asked.  
  
"Possitive" Buffy replied as she leaned up and started kissing Spike.  
  
After making out for at least ten minutes Spike pulled away.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want cause any further and I'm not going to be able to stop myself" Spike panted.  
  
"I'm positive" Buffy replied as she lifted Spike's shirt over his head.  
  
Buffy then reached to undo his pants, but Spike grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let's just do this slowly okay?" Spike suggested.  
  
"Okay" Buffy nodded.  
  
Buffy lifted her arms up to make it easier for Spike to take her shirt off.  
  
Spike then expertly undid her bra with one hand.  
  
NC-17........................................................................NC-17.  
................................NC-17................................................................................NC-17.  
.......................................................NC-17....................................NC-17.  
............NC-17.................................................NC-17...................................NC-17.  
( Okay, I think you got the point)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!.........................if you want me to update again!  
  
Spuffy 


	13. Exchange

'Hello?' Joyce answered the phone.

"Hi mom" Buffy replied cheerfully.

'Buffy!' Joyce exclaimed 'I thought you were never going to phone me'

"I'm sorry, but things have been so busy around here" Buffy replied.

'I'm just glad you're calling now' Joyce said 'So how are things at the camp?' she asked.

"They're good" Buffy replied "Actually mom I don't want you to think that I only phoned to ask you something, because I did want to talk to you" she said.

'So, what is it that you want to ask me?' Joyce questioned.

"Can I go on an..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Penny for your thoughts?" Buffy said as she came up behind Spike, who was sitting on the dock and looking out at the lake.

Spike turned to look at her as she sat down beside him.

"You" he said.

"And what exactly are you thinking about me?"

He laced his fingers through hers.

"How much I'm gonna miss you when the camp is over"

Buffy broke out into a huge smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I convinced my mom to sign me up for an exchange"

"Really? An exchange to where?"

"Guess"

"Don't make me guess because you know exactly where I want your exchange to be, but I have a feeling that it's too good to be true"

"Not everything is too good to be true"

Spike searched her eyes for any sign that this was just a really bad joke.

"We're going to be spending all of next year together. I hope you don't get sick of me"

"I could never get sick of you" 

Spike jumped up, pulling Buffy up with him.

They hugged and he spun her around, but as he was spinning he lost his balance and they both fell in the lake.

It didn't matter to either of them that they were soaking wet in their clothes though because they were both so happy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The last day of camp was a really sad one. Everyone was crying and hugging.

But in with all of the tears there were two smiles.

Buffy and Spike.

As everyone else was saying good-bye they were saying I'll see you soon.

This wasn't good-bye for them; Buffy would be joining Spike in England in a few short weeks

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END

Unless I cure my laziness and decide to do a sequel of Buffy going to England.

Spuffy 


End file.
